La Principessa e la Giardiniera Rockstar
by Team Rizzoli and Isles Italia
Summary: Una quasi fiaba che racconta di come una ragazza giardiniera e rockstar, sia riuscita a conquistare una ragazzina ricca, passando le giornate a sistemare il giardino della sua villa di famiglia e ascoltandola leggere libri. Jane Rizzoli e Maura Isles vengono da due quartieri diversi, ma si troveranno.
1. Parte 1

**Quando tutto ebbe inizio...**

Maura Isles ha 17 anni e vive in uno dei quartieri più ricchi della città Boston. È una ragazza molto intelligente e diligente, sta finendo il suo ultimo anno in un liceo altolocato e sta studiando molto perché vuole diplomarsi con dei voti abbastanza alti per poter entrare poi all'università di medicina. Quel pomeriggio decide di andare a studiare nella biblioteca all'ultimo piano della casa perché nello studio di sotto sua madre sta facendo dei colloqui agli applicanti che hanno chiamato per essere assunti come giardinieri e non vuole essere disturbata.

Jane Rizzoli invece è una ragazza come poche, molto volenterosa, ama fare i lavori fisici, per questo al college era il capitano di tutte le squadre sportive ed è sempre stata la più forte rispetto ai suoi due fratelli. È cresciuta facendo l'idraulico nell'azienda di famiglia, ma poi un giorno, andando in viaggio in Giappone con i soldi che le hanno dato per il diploma, si è innamorata della natura, vedendo tutte quei bellissimi ciliegi in fiore, così invece di fare l'università, si è iscritta ad un corso agrario ed è arrivata prima nella classe aggiudicandosi un bel diploma. Ora ha vent'anni ed è in cerca di un lavoro fisso, ogni tanto aiuta ancora il padre e va a pulire i giardini delle case di amici per pochi soldi, quelli che servono giusto per mantenersi il piccolo scooter con la quale si sposta insieme alla sua attrezzatura per andare a lavorare. Adesso ha appena parcheggiato nel vialetto di casa Isles, ha un colloquio con la padrona di casa e spera di esser scelta per diventare la nuova giardiniera di famiglia. Scende dallo scooter e si toglie il casco scompigliando i suoi lunghi capelli riccioli neri come la notte, si guarda intorno, non ha mai visto una casa così bella, la sua famiglia è sempre stata una delle più povere di Boston, infatti lei vive a Boston Sud, un brutto quartiere di mafia e povertà. Suona al campanello e viene accolta dalla cameriera che la scorta nello studio di Constance Isles insieme agli altri candidati e si appoggia al muro aspettando il suo turno.

Constance Isles è una donna molto esigente e determinata, la sua famiglia è di Nantes, una città nella Loira francese, ed era sempre stata abituata al meglio, e nonostante la sua passione fossero i giardini e l'arredamento antico, i suoi vari impegni non le permettono di seguire la sua villa come lei desidererebbe fare, quindi si è finalmente decisa sotto incitamento del marito a trovare un giardiniere di fiducia, ma purtroppo ha già avuto un colloquio con undici persone e nessuna le sembrava quella giusta. Sbuffando, dopo l'undicesima persona, Constance si alza e apre la porta dello studio, guardando i restanti applicanti.

"Prego, il prossimo."

Jane si sistema il colletto della camicia e con un bel sorriso entra nello studio seguendo Constance. "Buon pomeriggio signora Isles." chiude la porta dietro di se.

"Buon pomeriggio a lei, signorina..?" si siede, indicandole la sedia davanti alla scrivania.

"Rizzoli," si siede "Jane Rizzoli, molto piacere." allunga una mano verso la donna e lei la stringe, guardandola attentamente. "Quindi, signorina Rizzoli, vorrei sapere qualcosa sulla sua educazione e su come mai è interessata a questo posto di lavoro."

"Appena finito il college sono andata a fare un corso agrario diplomandomi come prima della classe a pieni voti," tira fuori il curriculum dallo zaino e lo passa alla donna "e poi ho avuto varie esperienze lavorative saltuarie, faccio lavoretti in casa di tante persone, come giardiniera e ho anche esperienza da idraulico perché la mia famiglia è specializzata in quello da generazioni."

Constance annuisce lievemente iniziando a sfogliare il curriculum. "Buono sì.. E come ti sei interessata alla cura delle piante in primo luogo?"

"Ho fatto un viaggio in Giappone, è un posto che mi ha sempre affascinata e li passavo le giornate nei parchi a suonare la mia chitarra, con questi meravigliosi ciliegi in fiore che mi circondavano," sorrid e al ricordo. "e così mi sono innamorata della natura e ho deciso di occuparmi di piante e fiori, all'inizio ho iniziato a farlo nel tempo libero, visto che gioco a football e suono in una band, però poi è diventato un vero e proprio lavoro."

Constance annuisce, sorridendo senza farsi troppo vedere. "Grazie signorina, ho capito. Le farò sapere, riceverà una chiamata in un paio di giorni." si alza.

"Grazie." la imita alzandosi e le stringe ancora la mano. "Buona giornata!" sorride prima di uscire dalla stanza. Un volta uscita, Constance mette nel cassetto anche il curriculum di Jane e poi fa entrare la persona seguente.

Jane non è tanto fiduciosa sul fatto che Constance le darà quel lavoro, è giovane e non ha tantissima esperienza e la donna non ha fatto trasparire nulla dal colloquio. Sta camminando verso l'uscita quando per sbaglio si scontra con una ragazza e le fa cadere i libri di mano. "Oh mio dio scusami, io-" si accuccia per raccoglierli "ero distratta dai dipinti sulle pareti."

"Tranquilla, non ti preoccupare." Maura raccoglie un paio di libri e poi si alza, prendendo quelli che la ragazza ha raccolto per lei. "Grazie.. Per caso sei qui per il lavoro di giardiniera?"

"Lo intuisci dal fatto che ho la faccia da giardiniera o perché casa tua è invasa da stranieri in cerca di lavoro?" sorride aggrappandosi con i pollici alle bretelle dello zaino.

Maura scoppia a ridere. "Non viene mai nessuno qui, quindi ho solo tirato ad indovinare. Immagino che lo studio non sia ancora libero allora." appoggia i libri su un tavolino.

"No, ci sono ancora circa cinque persone, però se tua madre ci mette così poco come ha fatto con me, sarà libero in poco tempo, così potrai studiare in pace."

"Non prenderla sul personale, non tiene mai dentro qualcuno per molto tempo, mia madre é una persona intuitiva." sorride "Maura comunque, piacere."

"Uhm scusami, non mi sono presentata.. Io mi chiamo Jane." le stringe la mano "Hai un bellissimo nome, italiano."

"Grazie, sei gentile." Sorride sistemandosi una ciocca di capelli.

"Figurati. Io sono italiana d'origine, ma cresciuta qui a Boston."

"Oh davvero? Che bello, non sono mai stata in Italia!"

"Guarda un po' che coincidenza, nemmeno io." ridacchia. "Solo i miei genitori. Beh ora vado, non voglio rubarti tempo per lo studio." indica i libri. "Buona giornata, Maura." sorride.

"Buona giornata anche a te!" sorride e la guarda uscire e chiudere la porta, e poi va in salotto ad aspettare che sua madre abbia finito con i colloqui. Quando anche l'ultima persona è uscita, Maura va a studiare per un'oretta e poi viene chiamata a tavola, dove la aspettando sua madre.

"Allora mamma, hai trovato qualcuno?"

"Devo essere sincera, la maggior parte non mi convinceva per niente. Poca preparazione, non erano appassionati. Ho trovato solo due candidati interessanti, una ragazza e un ragazzo.

"La ragazza era riccia e alta?"

"Sì, come lo sai?"

"L'ho incrociata mentre usciva." sorride.

"In ogni caso ho intenzione di far fare ad entrambi una settimana di prova per poi scegliere."

"Mi sembra una buona idea."

* * *

"Ciao tesoro, ben tornata." Angela sorride accarezzandole i capelli.

"Ciao mamma." Sorride e appoggia lo zaino per terra, poi va a lavarsi le mani. "Che hai fatto per cena?"

"Ravioli!" sorride mescolando la pasta. "Com'è andato il colloquio?"

"Per me bene, però la signora Isles non ha lasciato tanto capire il risultato, poi i candidati erano molti." Apparecchia la tavola.

"Vedrai che ti prenderà, sei bravissima." sorride iniziando ad impiattare.

"Lo spero..." va a chiamare i fratelli e il padre e poi insieme cenano.

* * *

 **Due giorni dopo..**

Constance Isles prende il telefono e chiama entrambi i ragazzi, proponendo loro la stessa cosa: iniziare quel pomeriggio una settimana di prova dopo la quale avranno il responso e lei deciderà chi prendere in modo fisso. Jane appena ricevuta la telefonata di Constance, accetta ed inizia a preparare tutta la sua attrezzatura, la carica sullo scooter e dopo aver finito il pranzo, va a casa degli Isles. Una cameriera la fa accomodare nella sala e dopo qualche minuto arriva anche l'altro ragazzo e si siede accanto a lei offrendogli la mano.

"Piacere, Alex."

"Piacere Jane." Gli stringe la mano. "Che vinca il migliore." Gli fa l'occhiolino.

"Sempre." sorride con aria di sfida.

"Buon pomeriggio." Constance entra nella stanza.

"Buon pomeriggio." dicono in coro i due ragazzi alzandosi.

"Ora vorrei già mostrarvi il giardino, dandovi qualche indicazione generale, e poi Sarah,"indica la cameriera vicino a lei. "vi mostrerà dove sono tutti gli attrezzi e potrete iniziare a lavorare."

"Va bene." sorride il ragazzo.

"Veramente io signora Isles avrei portato i miei attrezzi, se non le dispiace."

"Devo dire che non sono solita far usare attrezzi che non sono i miei, ma siccome dovete mostrarmi le vostre capacità fai pure." La guarda interessata.

"Grazie." Sorride e raccogliendo la sua roba segue Constance.

Constance mostra ai ragazzi l'immenso giardino e li riempie di informazioni, dopodiché li lascia a Sarah che mostra loro il capanno e poi li lascia lavorare. Jane si mette al lavoro per decorare l'enorme laghetto nel giardino, quando nota un furgoncino parcheggiato fuori. "Ehi Alex," si gira verso di lui "è tuo quello?" lo indica.

"Si, me l'ha regalato mio padre."

"Quindi anche tu avevi la tua attrezzatura?"

"Si certamente, ho avuto tutto in regalo, un piccolo capriccio." sorride soddisfatto. "E invece quel catorcio nel vialetto è tuo?"

"Si.." gli fa una smorfia appena si gira. "E' più modesto del tuo cammioncino, ma funziona bene e posso trasportare la mia attrezzatura."

"Io uso quella di casa Isles, sono sicuro che la signora Constance apprezzerà di più."

Jane scuote la testa e continua a lavorare, vuole dare il meglio e così sistema dei fiori rosa e viola che cadono ai lati della piccola cascata del laghetto, poi ripulisce l'acqua e le rocce, sistema dei sassi tutti intorno al bordo e poi si assenta per una mezz'ora. Quando torna, butta in acqua alcuni pesci e aggiunge delle ninfee molto profumate. Al termine di tutto butta via i due sacchi di erbacce che ha tolto e poi riposiziona al loro posto i suoi attrezzi.

Intanto Maura controlla l'orologio, sua madre dovrebbe tornare da una conferenza a momenti, quindi mentre la aspetta per il the decide di prendere il libro e mettersi a leggere fuori. Esce sul retro e si dirige verso una panchina sotto ad un albero, ma camminando nota il laghetto con la cascata tutto sistemato e si ferma a guardarlo sorridendo, le piace molto.

"Ehilà!" il ragazzo sorride a Maura "Ti piace questo? Non hai ancora visto come ho sistemato le aiuole, in confronto questo non è nulla."

Maura si gira. "Sì, questo mi piace molto, ma immagino che abbia fatto un ottimo lavoro anche tu." Sorride debolmente e poi si siede sul bordo dello stagno aprendo il libro, fa caldo e sedersi vicino all'acqua fresca è molto piacevole.

"E non ti va di andare a vederlo insieme a me? Preferisci stare a leggere uno stupido libro che passare del tempo con me?" La guarda appoggiando le mani alla cintura.

"Um.. Innanzitutto i libri non sono stupidi e secondo, fa molto caldo, preferisco stare qui se non ti dispiace. Mia madre sta tornando, sono sicura che il suo parere sulle aiuole è molto più influente del mio." sorride.

"Si, ma t-"

"Ehi Alex!" Cammina verso di loro. "Lascia stare la ragazza, non vedi che sta leggendo?!" Sorride a Maura. "E a differenza tua i libri hanno una loro anima, quindi se non ti dispiace vai a sistemare gli attrezzi nel capanno prima che torni la signora Isles, il giardino dev'essere in ordine."

"Voi ragazze!" Scuote la testa e si allontana.

Maura sorride e chiude il libro, tenendo un dito fra le pagine. "È così sbruffone anche nel suo lavoro?" ride.

"Oh si!" Ride e si siede accanto a Maura. "Allora ti piace come ho sistemato il laghetto?"

"È fantastico, davvero." Sorride guardandola. "Hai talento Jane."

"Grazie." Sorride e con due dita sfiora la superficie dell'acqua osservando i pesci che nuotano.

"Anche a mia madre piacerà molto." sorride.

"Mi piacerà cosa?" Sorride camminando verso le ragazze con una valigetta in mano.

"Il laghetto.. è tutta opera di Jane mamma." Sorride guardandola.

Jane si alza spostandosi in modo che Constance possa vedere il lavoro che ha fatt. "Spero proprio le piaccia, è solo l'inizio di quello che vorrei fare al giardino."

Constance lo ammira annuendo. "Mi stupisci, è un lavoro molto pulito e ordinato ed interessante, complimenti." sorride.

"Grazie." Sorride felice. "E a quanto pare sua figlia amerà studiare qui."

"Assolutamente." Sorride Maura guardandosi intorno.

"Ora la lascio ad Alex, io vado alle prove della mia band e ci vediamo domani e per tutto il resto della settimana." Fa l'occhiolino a Maura. "Buona serata." Sorride e si allontana.

"Ciao." Sorride la bionda guardandola allontanarsi.

"Buona serata Jane." Sorride e poi va incontro ad Alex che sta tornando dal capanno.

"Signora Isles bentornata." Sorride. "Ecco qui il mio lavoro." Gli mostra le aiuole. "Cosa ne pensa?"

Constance guarda le aiuole, il lavoro è fatto bene ma è molto basico, nulla di ricercato. "Tutto a posto, grazie, puoi andare Alex." Sorride.

"Si signora!" Sorride debolmente e poi se ne va salendo sul suo cammioncino.

* * *

 **Una settimana dopo...**

Oggi Constance deve comunicare la sua scelta, e chiama entrambi i ragazzi nella sala. Jane mette gli attrezzi sullo scooter e poi va nella sala, seguita da Alex che ha appena finito di sistemare il capanno.

"Allora, io ho fatto la mia scelta. Mi sono basata sulla professionalità, il talento, e l'originalità." Si avvicina a Jane e le offre la mano. "Complimenti, il posto è tuo."

Jane sorride felicissima e stringe la mano a Constance. "Grazie signora Isles."

"Spero che in futuro non mi deluderai e continuerai così." Sorride e poi si gira verso Alex. "Ho dato il tuo nome ad una famiglia che conosco, hai potenziale e sono sicura che ti troverai bene."

"Grazie signora Isles lo apprezzo molto." Le stringe la mano e poi va verso Jane. "Congratulazioni."

"Grazie." Gli stringe la mano e poi lo guarda uscire.

* * *

Maura sta tornando a casa da scuola, ha dato finalmente l'ultimo esame prima della cerimonia del diploma. "Sono a casa!" Entra e si scontra con Alex. "Oh, scusami."

"Niente.." Sorride e fa per uscire, ma si ferma e si gira. "Ah complimenti, la tua amica ha avuto il posto."

"Non è- insomma.." Sorride imbarazzata. "Mi dispiace."

"Tranquilla." Sorride. "Tua madre mi ha raccomandato ad una famiglia, almeno avrò comunque un lavoro."

"Buona fortuna allora." Sorride e lo guarda uscire, poi va verso la sala.

"Ciao Maura." Sorride la mora appena la vede entrare.

"Ciao tesoro." Sorride. "Com'è andato l'esame?"

"È andato bene, ho scritto tutto quello che sapevo, i risultati lunedì." Sorride mentre Constance le da un bacio in testa e si gira verso Jane "Congratulazioni Jane."

"Grazie! Quindi sei vicina al diploma eh?!"

"Sì, la cerimonia è tra due settimane." Sorride orgogliosa.

"Bene." Sorride. "Vedrò cosa posso fare per sistemare il giardino affinché possiate fare una festa se vi va."

"Grazie Jane!"

"È un piacere." Sorride e poi si gira verso Constance. "Allora verrò due volte a settimana come concordato al mattino e la paga verrà caricata sul mio conto. Bene io andrei se non ha bisogno d'altro."

"Prego, buona giornata." Lascia la stanza e va di sopra.

"Ciao" Le sorride appoggiando la borsa sul divano.

* * *

 **Qualche settimana dopo...**

Jane si alza presto, si veste comoda e fa una bella colazione preparata da sua madre Angela.

"Oggi lavori vero?"

"Si." Sorride bevendo del caffè.

"Ti dispiacerebbe passare a prendere Tommy e Frankie al palazzetto? Puoi prendere la mia macchina."

"Nessun problema." Sorride e si alza sparecchiando. "Se riesco vado un po' prima così posso vederli giocare.

"Gli farebbe molto piacere." Le da un bacio sulla fronte prima di consegnarle le chiavi.

J: Allora io vado mamma, ci vediamo stasera

* * *

Maura si mette dei pantaloncini e una canottiera, è una mattina di fine Giugno e fa molto caldo, oggi Maura vuole fare una corsa finché il sole non è ancora alto. Fa una bella corsa di quaranta minuti, poi inizia a fare caldo e quindi torna verso casa e si dirige subito sul retro, dove dietro la siepe che limita il giardino c'è un'altra area di giardino dove gli Isles hanno deciso di fare una piscina, non molto grande ma comunque bella, e Maura si toglie i vestiti, aveva già sotto il costume, e si butta dentro per rinfrescarsi.

Jane arriva in perfetto orario e scarica alcune piante e dei fiori che è passata a prendere in precedenza. Fa un caldo terribile e appena ha tirato giù tutto dalla macchina, decide di togliersi la maglia e rimane con un reggiseno sportivo bianco sotto una salopette di jeans e si lascia un lato slacciato per avere più libertà, si allaccia una scarpa e poi inizia a lavorare con della terra per poter piantere dei fiori freschi. Sta togliendo i fiori dal vaso quando un cagnolino randagio passa dietro di lei e andando nella terra fresca che ha appena steso la giovane giardiniera, inizia a scavare e le tira addosso la terra. "Ehi e tu da dove vieni?" Ride togliendosi la terra da dosso e si accuccia vicino a lui iniziando a giocarci, finché non si ricoprono completamente entrambi di terra e nonostante Jane cerchi di mandarla via, si è appiccicata a causa del sudore, però si sta divertendo molto con il cagnolino.

Maura fa qualche vasca in tranquillità e poi esce, e strizzandosi i capelli cammina a piedi nudi verso il giardino. Si strizza un po' il costume quando vede in fondo al giardino Jane accucciata a terra e prendendo al volo un asciugamano da una sedia la raggiunge. "Ehi ciao!" Ridacchia.

"Ciao." Sorride mentre il cane si siede vicino a lei. "Questo piccolino si è introdotto qui e abbiamo un po' giocato." ride.

"Ciao cucciolo." Sorride accucciandosi e accarezzandolo. "Lo vedo in giro qui ogni tanto."

"Non ha targhetta." Lo guarda che scodinzola a Maura." Penso che lo porterò a casa e convincerò i miei a tenerlo." Sorride e si allunga verso la manichetta ed inizia a lavarsi.

"Um, se vuoi abbiamo la piscina dietro." Indica la siepe. "E c'è una doccia."

"No grazie." Sorride e finisce di lavarsi. "Hai per caso un paio di pantaloncini? La salopette è il caso di metterla ad asciugare."

"Certo, vado a prenderteli." Sorride e sale, si asciuga velocemente e si mette una maglia un po' lunga, poi prende i pantaloncini e glieli porta.

"Grazie." Si toglie la salopette rimanendo in mutande e reggiseno, mostrando tutto il suo fisico tonico e perfetto e la mette ad asciugare, poi si mette i pantaloncini di Maura. "Posso tenere qui il cane finché non finisco di lavorare?"

"Certo." Sorride e va in cucina portando fuori una ciotola di acqua per il cane, mentre Jane si rimette al lavoro con il cagnolino che la osserva e ogni tanto beve. "Ho visto la piscina l'altro giorno, perché sono andata a potare le siepi, molto bella, non ne ho mai vista una dal vivo."

"Mia madre non la voleva fare perché diceva che non si sarebbe adattata nel contesto ma poi io da piccola ho insistito tanto e alla fine mio padre ha deciso di farla la dietro. Se vuoi usarla quando finisci fai pure." Sorride.

"Oh no grazie. Sei una bambina viziata allora!" ride.

"Sì un po'. Ma spero di riuscire ad andare a vivere per conto mio presto."

"A chi lo dici!" Sorride e quando ha messo giù l'ultimo fiore, si solleva e ci da un po' d'acqua. "Per questo sto lavorando, voglio una casa tutta mia e una macchina tutta mia."

"Ti capisco, io sto studiando per prendere la patente, ho iniziato appena è finita la scuola."

"Io l'ho presa praticamente subito, con due fratelli più piccoli e due genitori che lavorano, bisogna adattarsi." Sorride ed inizia a sistemare. "Li devo portare di qua e di là."

"Quanti anni hanno i tuoi fratelli?" Si siede vicino al cane.

"Mio fratello Tommy ha 17 anni e Frankie ne ha 15. Tommy è uno scatenato, mentre Frankie è il cocco di mamma, un tenerone." Ride.

"Oh capisco." Ride. "Tu sei la sorella responsabile."

"Responsabile si, ma ho anche il mio lato selvaggio." Scuote i capelli per scherzare.

"Si l'ho notato..." Abbassa lo sguardo sorridendo e arrossendo un po'.

Jane le sorride e si avvicina a lei accucciandosi davanti. "E tu principessa hai un lato selvaggio?" Si appoggia con le mani alle sue ginocchia.

Maura si sente avvampare un po' e dopo qualche secondo alza lo sguardo e le sorride. "Qualche mese fa ho cavalcato nuda per una protesta scolastica, è abbastanza selvaggio?" Sorride mordendosi un po' il labbro.

"Uhm ammirevole!" Ride e si alza raccogliendo la sua roba. "Ora devo andare, ci si vede!" Sorride a Maura e fischia al cane per farsi seguire.

"Ciao Jane, a presto!" Sorride e la guarda andarsene e poi entra per prepararsi qualcosa da mangiare.

* * *

Jane va a casa a farsi una vera doccia e quando è pronta si precipita al palazzetto del ghiaccio per guardare i fratelli giocare a Hockey.

"Ehi sorellona." L'abbraccia.

"Sei riuscita a venire prima." Sorride dandole una pacca sulla schiena.

"Non potevo mancare." Sorride.

"Non avrai passato tutto il tempo dagli Isles a guardare la loro bellissima figlia?!" Fa l'occhiolino.

"Smettila!" Lo spinge dolcemente. "Stiamo diventando amiche, niente di più, penso che a lei piacciano i ragazzi."

"Dicono sia la più bella ragazza della città e anche intelligente."

"Tutto vero. Ora andate, non vedo l'ora di vedervi segnare."

Quando i fratelli si sono allontanati verso la loro squadra, Jane prende dalla tasca il cellulare e ricercando il numero di Maura fra le chiamate, le manda un messaggio _'E così tu saresti la ragazza più bella della città eh?!'_ e invia.

Maura ha appena finito di mangiare, si è fatta una doccia ed ora è in accappatoio sdraiata sul letto. Quando sente il telefono vibrare accanto a lei lo prende e leggendo il messaggio sorride. _'Magari! Ma ringrazia chiunque l'abbia pensato da parte mia!'_ Sorride e invia*

Jane sorride e risponde. _'Mio fratello, ma dice che l'ha sentito in giro. Sono onorata di lavorare per la ragazza più bella della città allora.'_ invia e poi si siede sugli spalti.

 _'La fonte non è molto attendibile, ed in realtà conosco ragazze molto più belle..una in particolare.'_ Maura trattiene il respiro e invia il messaggio.

 _'Non ti credo cara Maura, però magari già che ci sei portala al mio concerto, vorrei tanto vederla'_ ride e invia.

Maura scuote la testa. _'Lo farò, contaci, sarà al concerto di sicuro.'_

 _'Bene. Buona giornata.'_ invia il messaggio e poi si mette a guardare la partita.

* * *

 **Pomeriggio del concerto...**

Maura si prepara, decide di indossare una gonna abbastanza corta e una canottiera, ai piedi ha degli stivaletti e porta con se una giacchetta di pelle leggera, si trucca un po' e poi quando è ora prende un taxi e si fa portare al locale, dove si è accordata per trovarsi anche con alcuni amici che abitano lì vicino. Quando arriva al locale entra, sta iniziando a riempirsi e dopo un paio di minuti trova i suoi amici che stanno prendendo da bere e li raggiunge.

Jane è dentro il Dirty Robber e sta accordando la sua chitarra mentre chiacchiera con gli altri ragazzi del gruppo, una volta sistemata tutta l'attrezzatura, si dirige al bancone del bar e prende una birra. Un ragazza si avvicina ed iniziano a parlare per far passare un po' di tempo aspettando l'ora dell'esibizione. Quando finisce di parlare con la ragazza che le scrive su un tovagliolo il suo numero di telefono e poi raggiunge gli altri della band ad un tavolo. Il locale è quasi pieno ed è difficile vedere le persone.

"Ehilà!" Travis, un amico di Maura, sorride e la saluta insieme agli altri. "Abbiamo intravisto la tua amica, era al bancone a parlare con una bella ragazza che le ha pure lasciato il numero."

Maura sorride un po'. "Non mi sorprende!" Prende una birra e la stappa, bevendone un sorso mentre guarda verso il palco.

Finalmente la band sale sul palco, si sistema velocemente ed iniziano a suonare. Jane si trova sul lato destro del palco e ogni tanto sposta lo sguardo in cerca di Maura, ma i riflettori sono un troppo accecanti. Maura e i suoi amici si siedono ad un tavolo, la ragazza riesce a vedere il palco abbastanza bene, e tieni praticamente sempre gli occhi fissi su Jane che mentre suona è anche più attraente del solito.

Dopo un po' di canzoni mentre c'è un cambio di strumenti, Jane si toglie la giacca di pelle rimanendo in camicia e beve un sorso di birra.

Robert, il cantante della band si avvicina al microfono. "C'è un'ultima canzone che vogliamo suonare per voi stasera." Le luci si abbassano e il ragazzo beve un po' d'acqua. "E' stata scritta dalla nostra bellissima chitarrista solista, Jane!" La indica mentre partono gli applausi.

"Grazie." La ragazzi si avvicina al microfono. "Solitamente non scrivo canzoni per il gruppo, preferisco inventare basi per gli strumenti, però ultimamente ho trovato la mia ispirazione e così poi ho proposto la canzone alla mia band e loro hanno approvato."

"Non è brava quanto me però.." Ride insieme al pubblico.

"Grazie!" Ridacchia portandosi indietro un ciuffo ribelle. "Ci ho provato!"

"Quindi siete il primo pubblico che avrà l'onore di ascoltare in anteprima nostro nuovo singolo."

Jane si accende una sigaretta, prende un tiro e poi se la lascia fra le labbra ed inizia a suonare. È una ballata rock, l'ha scritta per Maura, è dedicata alla sua bellezza, perché infondo sa che quelle voci sono vere, è la ragazza più bella che abbia mai visto. Maura ascolta attentamente ogni secondo della canzone, fissando Jane ancora più del solito. È bellissima, con quei capelli che vanno da tutte le parti e la sigaretta tra le labbra Maura non ha mai visto nulla di più sexy, ne è sicura. Ha sempre sentito che le piacevano le ragazze, ma non ne aveva mai avuto la conferma come in quel momento. Sovrappensiero si fa strada tra la folla e raggiunge quasi il palco, sempre guardando Jane, per non perdersi nemmeno un secondo della sua bellezza. Jane approfitta di un attimo di stacco solo con la voce per spegnere la sigaretta e quando vede Maura che ormai è arrivata sotto al palco, si siede con le gambe incrociate e riprende a suonare fissandola negli occhi, mentre il pubblico si concentra molto sull'atteggiamento apparentemente strano della chitarrista, intanto che Maura le sorride mordendosi le labbra e muove ancora un passo verso di lei, sembra quasi che la stanza non esista più e ci siano solo loro e la musica. Jane mima le parole del testo e suona, come se quasi stesse facendo una serenata a Maura e lei si appoggia al palco e la guarda sorridendo, muovendo il piede a ritmo. La mora sta quasi per avvicinarsi di più, ma la canzone si conclude e lei deve sollevarsi per prendere gli applausi del pubblico. Quando ha finito, scende dal palco e cerca in tutti i modi di raggiungere Maura, ma un gruppo di ragazze la blocca e la bionda perde Jane nella folla, quindi si avvicina al bancone per vedere meglio e aspetta. Appena Jane si libera, si guarda intorno e vedendo Maura prende due birre e va verso di lei. "Ciao Maura!" Sorride e gliene passa una.

"Ehi!" Sorride e prende la birra. "Sei stata grandiosa sul palco."

"Grazie. Ti piace la nostra musica?" Sorride.

"Molto. Come mio primo concerto è stato sicuramente un successo."

"Primo concerto?" La guarda sgranando gli occhi. "Ti hanno sempre tenuta rinchiusa nella torre principessa?" Ride.

"No!" Ride. "Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno che mi introducesse alla musica prima, non sono mai stata esperta."

"Allora hai incontrato la persona giusta." Porge verso di lei la bottiglia di birra. "Ad un nuovo capitolo della nostra vita in cui io t'insegno tutto sulla musica e tu impari."

Maura ride e appoggia la bottiglia su quella di Jane. "Prometto che mi applicherò, con la dovuta motivazione." Sorride maliziosamente.

"Bene!" Jane prende un sorso di birra e poi viene chiamate da alcuni ragazzi. "Scusami, vado un secondo a parlare con loro, ti raggiungo più tardi." Le da un bacio sulla guancia e poi si allontana. Maura si accarezza la guancia e le sorride e poi si gira per andare verso i suoi amici e chiacchiera un po' con loro, conoscendo dei nuovi ragazzi*

Jane parla con un po' di persone che le fanno i complimenti e qualche domanda sulla musica. Poi appena finito vede Maura e la raggiunge al tavolo. "Ciao a tutti!" Saluta i suoi amici che ricambiano e fanno i complimenti. "Posso rubarvi Maura?"

"Fai pure!" Sorridon all'amica.

"Ti va di ballare?" Le porge la mano.

"Certo che mi va." Sorride scrollandosi finalmente di dosso il braccio di un ragazzo un po' insistente, e prendendo la mano di Jane si lascia trascinare verso il centro del locale.

Jane fa un cenno al dj che la conosce benissimo e mette una canzone un po' più lenta, così la ragazza prende Maura fra le braccia ed inizia a muoversi. Maura mette le braccia attorno al collo di Jane e si muove con lei, guardandola negli occhi.

"Mi devi ancora far conoscere la ragazza più bella di Boston." Sorride.

"Giusto! Beh, ora è occupata, sta ballando, poi te la presento." Sorride mordendosi un labbro.

"Non vedo l'ora, voglio vedere se è davvero più bella di te." Sorride e appoggia la fronte su quella di Maura chiudendo gli occhi.

"Non ti fidi della mia parola?" Sorride guardandole le labbra.

"Mi fido di te, però mi fido anche di quello che penso io."

"Beh la sto guardando ora ed è molto bella."

Jane apre gli occhi e guarda Maura sorridendo. "Tu sei molto bella."

"Grazie. Scommetto che sono rossa come un pomodoro." Abbassa lo sguardo sorridendo.

"Un pochino!" Ridacchia dandole un bacio sulla fronte.

"Sei sempre così dolce e galante tu?"

"Solo con le persone che mi piacciono. Sono sono molto acida, però imparerai a conoscermi meglio, adoro fare battute."

"Grazie dell'avviso!" Ride. "Non vedo l'ora di conoscerti meglio." La guarda.

"Anch'io, sarebbe un vero piacere, ma.." Lascia la presa appena finisce la canzone. "Io ora dovrei andare..."

"Grazie per avermi invitata qui, mi sono divertita molto e ancora complimenti, sei molto brava." sorride.

"Grazie." Sorride e si allontana e una volta recuperata la chitarra, torna a casa.

* * *

Jane si sveglia all'ora di pranzo e visto che è sola in casa, decide di mangiare qualcosa di veloce prima di andare alla partita di basket che ha organizzato con alcuni amici. Quando arriva al parco si dirige verso il campo da basket e s'incontra con amici.

" Ciao Jane." Le da il pugno.

"Ciao Barry!" Sorride ricambiando. "Come stai?"

"Bene, si dice in giro che ieri hai spaccato al concerto."

"Ci puoi scommettere!" Sorride.

"Mi dispiace non esserci stato, ma le cene in famiglia sono sempre impegnative."

"Tranquillo amico." Gli da una pacca sulla spalla.

"Jane!" Corre verso di lei. "Guarda chi c'è seduta sugli spalti!" Indica una ragazza dai capelli biondo splendente, occhi azzurri e vestita con jeans e canotta*

"Allora è vero che ti viene dietro!" Gli fa la lingua.

"A quanto pare.." Solleva le spalle.

"Non abitate lontano vero?"

"No, circa tre case più in là di me,verso il centro, abita lei"

"A Boston Sud la vogliono tutti e lei chi vuole? Jane Rizzoli!"

"Ne sono onorata direi." Sorride e poi ruba la palla a Nicholas e palleggia. Forza riscaldiamoci un po'"

"Eccola che si vuole mettere in mostra!" Ride Barry.

"No, voglio farti il culo!" Inizia a correre e allenarsi con i due amici aspettando anche gli altri.

* * *

Maura si sveglia alle 9, oggi deve trovarsi con la sua migliore amica per fare colazione insieme e andare a ritirare le carte su alcuni college e poi fare un giro insieme. Quando è pronta esce ed inizia ad incamminarsi verso il cafè dove incontrerà la sua amica.

" Maur! Ho preso un tavolo" Sorride.

"Ciao Emma!" Sorride raggiungendola.

"Ti ho già ordinato il solito."

"Grazie mille." si siede

"Alloooora... ieri volevo chiedertelo ma non volevo essere invadente davanti a tutti, ma tu e la tua amica chitarrista? Mio dio, praticamente suonava per te! "La guarda emozionata.

"Oh magari! " Ride. "Quando viene da noi passiamo spesso il tempo insieme, non so, mi trovo molto a mio agio con lei."

"E ti piace." Sorride mentre il cameriere appoggia le tazze e le brioches sul tavolo.

"Non la conosco ancora così bene, però sì mi piace." Sorride.

"Lo sapevo." Sorride.

"Tu capisci sempre tutto eh?"

"Sono la tua migliore amica! E comunque appena entrate più in confidenza devi presentarmela."

"Va bene va bene!"

* * *

"Passa!" Urla Jane a Barry che le lancia la palla e lei va tranquillamente a canestro segnando gli ultimi due punti e facendo vincere la squadra."Brava Jane." L'abbraccia.

"Sei il solito mito!" Le da una pacca avvicinandosi.

"Che ne dite.." Guarda i suoi compagni di squadra. "Gelato?"

"Siiiii!" Urlano in coro ed esultano, poi recuperano gli zaini e vanno nella gelateria vicino al parco, ma Jane dice agli altri di proseguire che li raggiungerà.

"Ciao Jane." Sorride spegnendo la sigaretta.

"Ciao Diana. Come stai?"

"Benissimo." Le offre una sigaretta.

"Grazie." La prende e la ragazza gliel'accende. "Ti va un gelato con noi?"

"Mi piacerebbe"

"Bene andiamo." S'incamminano e raggiungono gli altri.

* * *

Dopo la colazione Maura e Emma vanno a ritirare i documenti e poi vanno insieme al parco per parlare delle università e dei loro piani per l'estate.

"In realtà non ho ancora deciso dove andare, probabilmente in Florida, ma dipenda da cosa farà Travis, vogliamo andare a vivere insieme." Sorride tutta felice.

"Oh che bello, sono contenta per voi Em!"

Prima di trasferirmi farò una grandiosa festa d'addio, con tutti i nostri compagni del liceo." Sorride e da un calcio ad un sassolino che trova per terra. "Parlando di feste, manca poco più di un mese al tuo grande giorno!"

"Lo so, ho pensato di organizzare qualcosa in piscina, ad Agosto fa sempre troppo caldo per fare altro."

"Ti do una mano, sai quanto mi piace organizzare feste."

"Grazie, sarebbe magnifico!"

* * *

Dopo il gelato Jane e Diana salutano tutti e se ne vanno iniziando a passeggiare e per tornare a casa tagliano la strada dal parco.

"Eri molto sexy ieri sul palco."

"Eri li?" La guarda stupita.

"Si ero li." Sorride. "Però ti ho vista impegnata con quella ragazzina ricca."

"Maura, lavoro per i suoi genitori."

"Fai la giardiniera vero?"

"Esatto e con lei parliamo spesso, è una brava ragazza."

"Ma non fa per te.."

"E tu cosa ne sai?" Si ferma guardandola un po' alterata.

"Jane, da quando in qua le famiglia di Boston Nord vogliono immischiarsi in faccende amorose con quelli del Sud?"

"Mai, però..."

"Non pensare a lei okay? Tu devi solo andarci a lavorare, per il resto," Si avvicina e la tira verso di se per la maglia. "ci sono io." Sorride a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra.

* * *

Maura e Emma si alzano dalla panchina e camminano verso l'uscita, quando ad un certo punto Emma si ferma, indicando delle ragazze a qualche metro da loro.

"Ma quella non è.."

"Sì, è Jane.." Maura sorride forzatamente vedendo la ragazza bionda praticamente addosso a lei.

Jane si sente a disagio, però le parole di Diana la fanno pensare.

"Che ne dici eh Jane?"

"Io.. non so, Maura è-" Non riesce a finire la frase che Diana la bacia tenendola per il colletto della maglia.

Maura fa mezzo passo indietro sorpresa e poi prendendo il braccio di Emma si incammina verso l'uscita, passando di fianco a Jane e la bionda che ha le labbra sulle sue. Jane la vede passare e si stacca da Diana. "Maura ehi, aspetta!" La rincorre mentre lei sospira, sperava che Jane non la vedesse, e poi si gira. "Ehi, Jane.." Sorride.

"Ciao. Io, non-" Cerca di riprendere fiato ."Mi ha baciata lei."

"Um...okay." Sorride poco convinta e lancia un'occhiata a Diana.

"Che hai da guardare ragazzina?" Si mette le mani sui fianchi.

"Io? Nulla, figurati." Abbassa lo sguardo. "Beh Jane ci vediamo eh?"

"Certo.." Sorride debolmente.

"Forza andiamo!" Prende Jane per il braccio e la trascina via."

"Wow, simpatica la bionda!" dice ironica.

"Molto!" Scuote la testa.

"Ehi, magari l'aveva davvero baciata lei, non-"

"E' uguale, davvero, non è importante." Sorride e la trascina fuori.


	2. Parte 2

**Giorno della festa...**

Oggi è il compleanno di Maura e Jane è stata invitata, dopo il bacio con Diana non c'è stato più niente e Jane ha invitato Maura un pomeriggio a prendere un caffè per chiarire e le ha spiegato tutto. Maura ha capito che era totalmente sincera, così alla fine si sono abbracciate e hanno continuato a parlare ogni volta che s'incontravano nel giardino di casa Isles, Maura qualche volta leggeva per Jane mentre lavorava. Jane si alza da letto tutta felice, va in bagno per farsi una bella doccia, si trucca e si da del profumo e poi indossa camicia, papillon, gilet, pantaloni eleganti e poi si sistema i riccioli. Quand'è pronta prende la macchina di Angela che si è offerta di prestargliela e va in città, ritira il regalo di Maura, prende un mazzo di fiori e passa a prendere Barry. Poi, siccome i genitori della ragazza sono fuori città e la festa sarà tutta per i giovani, con l'aiuto dell'amico, va nel giardino e si mette sotto la finestra di Maura, sistema tutta l'attrezzatura e prendendo un po' di coraggio, canta e suona una canzone per svegliare Maura dolcemente, l'ha scritta apposta per lei e per i suoi diciotto anni. Maura si sveglia quando sente della musica provenire dal giardino, ha la finestra aperta per il caldo, e appena apre gli occhi sente una voce cantare accompagnando le note. La ragazza si alza e si affaccia subito alla finestra, e vedendo Jane sotto la sua finestra arrossisce e un grande sorriso si forma sulle sue labbra. Appena vede Maura affacciarsi, Jane sorride e continua a cantare e suonare, pensando che sia bellissima anche appena sveglia. Quando ha finito si leva la tracolla e appoggia la chitarra sull'erba. "Buon compleanno Maura." Sorride.

"Grazie Jane, effettivamente è un ottimo compleanno!" Sorride. "Hai una voce incantevole."

Jane fa un inchino. "Io intanto vado a prenderti una parte del tuo regalo in macchina, tu potresti venire ad aprirmi, così ti preparo la colazione."

"Mi sembra un ottimo piano!" Sorride e senza preoccuparsi di vestirsi scende, aprendo tutti i chiavistelli della porta e appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. Intanto Jane prende il mazzo di fiori e poi va verso Maura. "Ecco qui per lei principessa." Sorride e glieli porge.

"Oh, grazie." Sorride prendendoli. "Sono bellissimi!" Li guarda e poi sposta lo sguardo su di lei, si avvicina alzandosi sulle punte e aggrappandosi al braccio di Jane si allunga a darle un bacio dolce sulla guancia. Jane chiude gli occhi e arrossisce. "Prego!" Sorride. "La band arriverà fra circa un'oretta per sistemare la strumentazione sul palco, intanto Barry sta sistemando la mia." Lo indica.

"Ciao Maura!" La saluta con la mano. "Auguri!"

"Ehi, grazie. Verrò viziata più del solito quindi oggi?" Sorride a Jane.

"Non so dagli altri, ma da me sicuramente. Per te solo il meglio." Le prende la mano libera. "Andiamo a fare colazione?"

"Andiamo!" Intreccia le dita con le sue e porta Jane nell'enorme cucina.

"Woow!" Si guarda intorno a bocca aperta. "Questa si che è una cucina! Mia madre si divertirebbe tantissimo a cucinare tante cose. Un giorno devi venire a cena da noi."

"Volentieri!" Le si illuminano gli occhi e si siede sul bancone. "Allora, che vuoi preparare?"

"So che a te piace il cioccolato, quindi ti farò un muffìn al cioccolato, due piccoli pancakes con panna e fragole e ti preparerò un bel caffè caldo." Sorride ed inizia a cercare gli ingredienti per la cucina.

"Oh, interessante. Nessuno mi ha mai fatto tutte queste cose per il mio compleanno." Sorride guardandola indaffarata per la cucina.

"Te l'ho detto che sono diversa dagli altri." Le sorride prima d'iniziare a preparare tutto e dopo circa una mezz'oretta è tutto pronto ben disposto sul tavolo. "E' pronto, prego." Le indica il cibo.

"Grazie. " Sorride saltando giù dal bancone e sedendosi al tavolo e iniziando a mangiare. "Mm, è buonissimo *Ogni tanto, fra un boccone e l'altro si incanta guardando Jane, è molto bella.

"Sono felice che ti piaccia." Le da un bacio fra i capelli e poi inizia a sistemare il casino che ha fatto.

"Sei molto bella." Dice piano finendo il cibo mentre Jane finisce di pulire la cucina e poi si abbassa verso la guancia destra di Maura e le da un bel bacio. "Anche tu sei molto bella."

"Sono in camicia da notte.." Ride guardandola.

"Non sarà davvero quella a farmi dire che non sei bella. Appena ti sei affacciata ho subito pensato che anche appena sveglia sei una meraviglia." Le accarezza i capelli.

"Smettila!" Arrossisce alzandosi e appoggiandosi al tavolo con Jane davanti a sè.

"Perché altrimenti?" Si avvicina guardandola negli occhi.

"Um.." Si morde un labbro guardandole la bocca. Jane fa per baciarla quando sente Barry chiamarla. "Scusami, vado a vedere, se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiamami okay?!" Maura annuisce con un mezzo sorriso e appena Jane esce fa un grosso respiro, poi sale di sopra e si butta sotto la doccia prima di prepararsi.

Jane esce per accogliere i ragazzi della sua band e li aiuta a mettere in ordine il palco e tutta l'attrezzatura.

"Siete arrivati in un brutto momento."

"Che stavi facendo?" La guarda.

"Ero a tanto così," Indica con le dita. "da dare il mio vero regalo alla festeggiata."

"Ho hoooo!" Ridono tutti!

"Cavolo Jane!" William, il batterista, le da un pugno sul braccio.

"Hai tutto il tempo." Le fa l'occhiolino.

"Certo!" Sorride ed inizia ad accordare gli strumenti.

"Ti vedo preoccupata però.."

"È solo che, tutti i suoi amici non sono come noi, ho paura di non riuscire a fare bella impressione."

"Sono sicuro che piacerai a tutti Jane." Le dice Peter, bassista, sorridendo dolcemente. "Sei fantastica."

"Grazie Peter." Lo abbraccia e poi continua.

* * *

Dopo la doccia Maura tira fuori il suo vestito, è rosso e abbastanza corto e leggero, e lo mette con un paio di scarpe con il tacco chiare, poi si lava i denti, si trucca un po' e si asciuga i capelli e infine, dopo qualche respiro profondo scende, anche perché Emma le ha scritto che sta per arrivare per aiutarla a sistemare tutto.

"Grazie Barry per tutto quello che stai facendo" Sorride.

"Tutto per te amica e poi dove lo trovi un genio della tecnologia come me?"

"Da nessuna parte!" Scuote la testa ridendo.

"Ecco!" Ride insieme a lei e poi si gira in un istante e vede Maura. "Ehi Jane.." Le da una spallata. "Guarda un po'." La indica.

"Oh cavolo.." La guarda incantata. Maura le sorride e va verso la band. "Grazie ragazzi di essere venuti." Sorride.

Robert ricambia il sorriso. "Figurati!"

William sorride esaltatato. "Mi mancava suonare alle feste."

Paul si gira a guardare la sua chitarrista. "E' un piacere, vero Jane?!" Le da una spinta.

"Assolutamente un piacere!" Annuisce cercando di non sbavare troppo.

"Sta arrivando la mia amica Emma, ci darà una mano a sistemare. "Sorride e poi si gira verso la mora. "Tutto ok Jane?." La guarda.

"Si certamente." Sorride annuendo. "Bene, così noi finiamo di sistemare il palco e tutto intorno alla piscina e voi magari il cibo e le decorazioni."

"Ok. Grazie ancora." Si gira verso il cancello per andare ad aprire a Emma.

"Cazzo Jane che fortuna che hai!"

"Dio mio non sai quanta!" Sorride ed inizia a sistemare delle cose intorno alla piscina. "E smettetela di guardarle il sedere!" I ragazzi si girano facendo finta di niente.

* * *

Quando Emma arriva si mettono subito all'opera e in qualche ora preparano tutto, e poi si rilassano bevendo qualcosa e aspettando gli invitati, finché Maura le racconta la sorpresa di Jane.

"Dio Maura, quella ragazza è cotta di te!"

Maura sorride arrossendo. "E io di lei! Mi piace davvero tanto, è dolce e gentile e tutto quello che fa è così nuovo per me."

"Forse è tutto nuovo anche per lei." Sorride accarezzando il braccio dell'amica. "Non si vede tutti i giorni una scena come io ho visto la sera del concerto più di un mese fa.

"Forse è così. Stamattina ci è mancato così poco.."

"Avrete la vostra occasione ne sono sicura." Sorride mostrando i denti. "Cè tutto il giorno e poi Jane dovrà scaricarsi un po' dopo aver suonato." Le fa l'occhiolino.

"Lo spero." Sorride e le due amiche si abbracciano. "E' così bell-"

"Maura! Ci lasci fuori diciottenne?" Maura si alza e va ad aprire alle prime persone mentre Emma va ad avvertire la band che si sistema sul palco ed inizia a suonare qualcosa di tranquillo, tanto per iniziare e intrattenere un po' i primi arrivati. Poi Jane si è fatta una scaletta di canzoni che piacciono a Maura e con la band le ha provate nell'ultimo mese e le suoneranno più avanti in modo che possa ballarle con gli amici. Intanto li invitati continuano ad arrivare, hanno tutti i vestiti eleganti e hanno portato i loro costumi da bagno per la sera, quando la piscina sarà illuminata. Alcuni camerieri iniziano a servire da bere e Maura saluta un po' tutti, lanciando qualche occhiata a Jane ogni tanto, tutta concentrata a suonare. Quando la band ha suonato un po' di canzoni fa pausa e Barry mette della musica di sottofondo. Jane scende dal palco e prende una birra e raggiunge Maura, le piacerebbe conoscere qualche suo amico. "Ciao festeggiata." Le appoggia una mano sulla schiena.

"Ehi ciao b- Jane!" Sorride. "Posso presentarti dei miei amici? Loro sono Amy, Will e Chris!"

"Molto piacere." Stringe la mano a tutti e tre. "Io sono Jane. Vi state divertendo?"

"Sì, lo champagne è buonissimo." Sorride l'amica a Maura.

Will sorride. "Non ti ho mai vista qui in giro, o sbaglio?"

"Strano, sono qui a casa Isles due volte a settimana. Faccio la giardiniera per la famiglia di Maura, pero vivo a Boston Sud, quindi più che altro sto in quei quartieri li.

"Oh, capisco.."

"Beh il giardino è bello." Annuisce guardandosi intorno.

"Ti ringrazio." Sorride. "Ora se volete scusarmi devo tornare sul palco." Si gira verso Maura. "Divertiti!" Le da un bacio sulla guancia e poi si dirige verso la band.

"Ehi aspetta!" Le va dietro. "Puoi restare ancora un po', non hai nemmeno finito la birra."

Jane le sorride. "Va bene." Fa cenno ai ragazzi che hanno ancora qualche minuto di pausa e poi si rigira verso Maura. "Sono nelle tue mani."

"Volevo solo farti conoscere una persona." Sorride e Emma le raggiunge.

"Prima quando sistemavi ti ho appena salutata e volevo presentarmi a dovere. Sono Emma."

"Ciao Emma." Le fa il baciamano. "Io sono Jane, ma sono convinta che quasi non ci sia bisogno di presentarmi." Guarda Maura facendole l'occhiolino.

"Oh no per nulla!" Sorride e Maura le lancia un'occhiata. "C'ero anche io al concerto qualche mese fa, complimenti."

"Si, mi ricordo il tuo viso. Quando sono venuta al tavolo per inviare Maura a ballare. Grazie mille dei complimenti, fanno sempre piacere."

"Figurati, grazie a te di essere venuta." Le fa l'occhiolino.

"Non potevo mancare ad una festa così importante." Sorride a Maura. "Emma anche tu studi medicina?"

No, io vorrei studiare letteratura, ma non sono sicura, a differenza della signorina qui che ha le idee chiarissime."

Maura la guarda "Beh-"

"Questa ragazza è un piccolo genio!"

"Emma!" Sorride arrossendo.

"Ne sono più che sicura, passa le sue giornate a leggere libri. Le piace sedersi vicino al laghetto quando lo pulisco tutto e l'acqua è bella fresca e sta lì finché non ho finito di pulire il resto del giardino, è uno scenario molto interessante."

"Come sei studiosa Maur!" Ride.

"Ehi, è vero, è fresco e si sta bene. " Guarda Jane. "E poi ho compagnia."

"Secondo me era un bel po' di tempo che non studiava in giardino." Scoppia quasi a ridere Jane prendendo un sorso di birra.

"Concordo, in realtà non ha mai studiato in giardino!" Ride.

"Mmm signorina Isles.." Si gira verso di lei" Allora devo proprio aver reso l'ambiente piacevole con il mio lavoro."

"Non si monti la testa signorina Rizzoli." Sorride dandole una gomitata leggera. Jane ride e poi sente che uno della band la sta chiamando. "Ora vado.." Butta la bottiglia di birra in un bidone li vicino." La prossima canzone la dedico a voi due, alla vostra amicizia." Sorride ad entrambe. "E' stato un piacere Emma, ci vediamo dopo." Prende il viso di Maura fra le mani e la guarda negli occhi." Dopo ti darò il mio regalo." Le da un bacio sul naso e poi si allontana.

"Ho una mezza idea su quale possa essere questo regalo.." Sorride Emma guardando Jane allontanarsi.

"Mmm.." Sorride. "Dai vieni a prendere da bere, voglio sentire questa canzone dedicata a noi." Le prende la mano e si siedono vicino al palco.

Jane sale sul palco e quando ha messo la tracolla della chitarra, va verso il microfono. "Buon pomeriggio amici di Maura. La prossima canzone la voglio dedicare a Maura e la sua migliore amica Emma, spero vi piaccia ragazze." Le guarda sorridendo e poi una volta che il batterista ha dato il via, iniziano a suonare una delle canzoni preferite di Maura, quella che ha sentito quando ha conosciuto Emma. La ragazze gliel'aveva raccontato quando un giorno sono andate al centro commerciale ed è partita negli autoparlanti la canzone. Le due amiche sorridono ascoltandola e verso metà si alzano per ballarla abbracciate mentre gli altri le guardano sorridendo.

"Siete bellissime!" Urla Jane nel microfono durante la parte strumentale e sorride guardandole, fino a che non finisce la canzone. Maura la guarda mentre è abbracciata a Emma e le due fanno appena a tempo a staccarsi che un ragazzo prende Maura di peso da dietro e tenendola in braccio corre insieme ad altri due verso la piscina, buttandocela dentro vestita. Tutti scoppiano a ridere e si spogliano rimanendo in costume, tuffandosi in piscina e la band inizia a suonare canzoni un po' più energiche. Maura riemerge ed esce ridendo e dando uno spintone al ragazzo e poi strizzandosi i capelli entra in casa per andare a mettersi il costume. La band vuole fare pausa per buttarsi in piscina e dopo essersi cambiati si buttano, tranne Jane che prende qualcosa da bere e si siede perché stanca. Maura torna di sotto in costume, un bikini verde smeraldo che rende il verde dei suoi occhi più acceso, e passa per la cucina per bere un goccio d'acqua prima di andare dai suoi amici.

"Ciao bellissima." Sorride appena la vede arrivare.

"Ehi, niente piscina tu?" Apre il frigorifero.

"Si, volevo bere qualcosa." Butta giù della birra. "E riposarmi un secondo."

"Ok." Sorride prendendo dell'acqua e versandola in un bicchiere." State facendo un lavoro fantastico, non so come ringraziarti."

"Per noi è un piacere e ci divertiamo molto." Sorride e si alza buttando la bottiglia di birra ormai vuota e iniziando a spogliarsi per andare in piscina.

"Ti aspetto fuori allora?"

"No sono pronta, andiamo a farci un bagno?"

"Ok." Sorride e le prende la mano portandola fuori.

"Arriva Jane!" Prende la rincorsa tenendo Maura per mano e insieme si tuffano senza lasciarsi.

Dopo qualche secondo Maura riemerge e si tira indietro i capelli mentre si guarda intorno per cercare Jane che riemerge dietro Maura prendendola per i fianchi e quando esce ha tutti i riccioli bagnati che le coprono il viso. Maura sorride girandosi verso di lei.

"Ciao sono il mostro della tua piscina." Imita un mostro facendo la vociona.

"Oh no, ti prego non farmi del male!" Si allontana da lei nuotando all'indietro.

Jane si fa uno spazietto fra i capelli per gli occhi e le va dietro. "Vieni qui!" Maura sorride e va sott'acqua nuotando verso il lato opposto della piscina. Jane la imita e una volta sott'acqua si tira indietro i capelli e apre gli occhi per vederla, la insegue fino a che Maura non rimane intrappolata contro la parete della piscina e lei puoi riemergere. "Ti ho presa!" Si avvicina mettendo le mani sul bordo. Maura fa un respiro e si schiaccia contro il muro. "Eh già, mi hai presa.." Jane la guarda e sorride spostandole una ciocca di capelli. "Sei condannata a vivere per sempre con me in questa piscina adesso."

"Oh, non pensavo che la condanna fosse così piacevole." Sorride.

"Beh l'inverno è freddo, ma posso scaldarti io." Sorride maliziosamente.

"Che mostro gentile."

"Molto." Sorride e poi si butta all'indietro iniziando a nuotare. Maura scuote la testa e poi si lascia scivolare sott'acqua, nuotando fino la scaletta per uscire. Jane riemerge e parla un po' con Emma che a quanto pare è l'unica fra gli amici di Maura che vuole interagire con lei.

"È bella Maura vero?"

"È bellissima." Sorride guardandola.

"Mi ha raccontato della sorpresa questa mattina, sei stata dolcissima."

"Grazie, ne ho approfittato che non c'erano i suoi genitori."

"Hai fatto bene, gli Isles sono brave persone, ma meglio non infastidirli troppo."

"Giusto!" Ridacchia.

"Che le hai regalato?"

"A dire la verità mi dovresti aiutare, perché vorrei portarlo in camera sua, ma non si deve accorgere di nulla."

"Tu dammi un segnale che a distrarla ci penso io."

"Grazie." Le due si abbracciano.

* * *

Maura va a prendere qualcosa da mangiare e si ferma a parlare con dei ragazzi.

"Maura, ma.."

"..c'è qualcosa tra te e la ragazza che sistema il giardino?"

"Ehm.. forse, per ora no ma ma-"

"Lei ti viene dietro da matti, e ti credo, probabilmente non è abituata a tutto questo."

"Beh, dopotutto da Boston Sud.."

Maura li guarda infastidita." Che volete dire?"

"Beh che..insomma.."

"Noi siamo abituati ad un certo livello.. Cioè, è chiaro che è attratta da te."

"Ma da quando dite tutte queste stupidaggini voi? Jane non è come credete."

"Maura, nessuno sembra così, poi in realtà-"

"Ehi ragazzi, posso rubarvi Maura?"

"Sì ti prego!" Li guarda male e la segue.

Jane aspetta di vedere Emma che balla con Maura e una volta che si sono buttate in pista con altri amici, sgattaiola fuori dal giardino e prende il regalo di Maura dalla macchina e lo porta in camera sua. Le ha regalato una collana con un ciondolo fatto a cuore e inciso la sua iniziale con sotto la data di nascita. Appena arriva in camera l'appoggia sul suo letto insieme al biglietto e vicino mette un vestito meraviglioso, blu scuro e un paio di scarpe eleganti e lascia un foglio con scritto alcune indicazioni che dovrà seguire appena finita la festa e cosa dovrà fare con il vestito. Quando si è accertata che tutto è ben al suo posto, torna di sotto alla festa e per confondere un po' Maura, prende in macchina un libro, un piccolo regalo per non farle capire nulla e lo mette sul tavolo dei regali, poi torna dalla band che è pronta per suonare altre canzoni.

* * *

Dopo un po' Emma riunisce tutti gli invitati e viene portata fuori una torta gigantesca, dopo la quale Maura si siede con tutti gli altri intorno per aprire tutti i regali. Jane aspetta il suo turno e mentre è alla sua seconda fetta di torta, va da Maura per vederla aprire il suo regalo. "E' una stupidaggine." Sorride.

"I libri non sono mai una stupidaggine." Sorride e la ringrazia dandole un bacio dolce sulla guancia.

"Prego." Sorride arrossendo un po' e con un dito prende della panna dalla torta e la mette sul naso di Maura.

"Ehi!" Sorride strusciando il naso contro quello di Jane per sporcare anche lei che ride e prende dell'altra panna mettendola sulle labbra di Maura. Maura si lecca le labbra e poi dà un bacio sul naso di Jane per pulirla. Jane prende un tovagliolo e pulisce Maura. "Sono felice che ti sia piaciuto il regalo, ora hai qualcosa di nuovo da leggere in giardino."

"Esatto, ho giusto finito ieri il libro che leggevo." Sorride mostrando i denti.

"Lo credo, stai tutto il giorno in giardino. Leggi come una pazza." Ride.

"Mi piace!" Sorride innocentemente." Ma ultimamente sono lenta perché mi distraggo molto." La guarda.

"Ups, colpa mia, sono troppo sexy quando lavoro." Solleva le spalle e Maura si trattiene dall'annuire vigorosamente." Già, miss modestia!" dice ironica.

Jane si tira indietro i capelli scherzando. "Grazie grazie!" Sorride. "Ti lascio ai tuoi amici, suoniamo ancora una canzone per concludere la festa okay?"

"Grazie, va bene." Sorride accarezzandole un braccio e poi si allontana per andare dai suoi amici.

"Ehi Maura." Sorride alla festeggiata parlando al microfono."Questa canzone è l'ultima per oggi ed è la classica canzone di compleanno, ma rivisitata apposta per te. Goditela e ancora buon compleanno!"

"Buon compleanno Maura!" Jane le sorride dolcemente e poi iniziano a suonare mentre Maura si siede a bordo piscina ascoltando la canzone, è davvero bella e insieme ai suoi amici guarda il sole tramontare sul giardino e riflettersi sull'acqua.

* * *

Quando la canzone è finita, la band inizia a smontare tutto, tranne Jane, perché le occorre la sua roba per far la sorpresa a Maura, mentre lei saluta tutti gli e la band più Barry. Poi Maura ed Emma pian piano portano dentro tutti i regali mentre i camerieri riordinano.

"Beh, io andrei se non c'è bisogno d'altro." Sorride scendendo in giardino.

"Certo, grazie mille di tutto l'aiuto, è stato un bellissimo compleanno." Sorride abbracciandola.

"Figurati tesoro, buon compleanno" Sorride e va verso Jane. "Buona serata!" Le fa l'occhiolino.

"Ciao Emma e grazie!" Ricambia l'occhiolino sorridendo e poi va da Maura. "Allora ti sei divertita?

"Moltissimo, grazie." L'abbraccia.

"Figurati." La stringe e poi si stacca. "Vai pure a metterti comoda, io intanto finisco di fare un paio di cose e poi passo a salutarti prima di andare."

"Okay. Vado di sopra a vestirmi intanto."

Jane sistema le ultime cose prima che Maura riesca a scendere. Sposta la sua strumentazione al centro del palco e mette tutte delle candele e dei petali di rosa intorno e mentalmente si ripassa tutto quello che deve fare. Appena finito va in macchina e si cambia, mettendosi biancheria pulita e un vestito, rosso con gonna ampia ma morbida che arriva alle ginocchia e un paio di Dr. Martens, si sistema i riccioli ormai asciutti e poi va sul palco, attendendo Maura.

Maura sale in camera e trova tutto quello che Jane le aveva lasciato, sorridendo legge il biglietto e segue le istruzioni: si veste e indossa le scarpe, poi apre la scatola e indossa la bellissima collana, e infine dopo essersi sistemata i capelli scende le scale, tornando in giardino con un sorriso enorme. Appena Jane la vede le sorride, è bellissima con quel vestito e si avvicina al microfono. "Io in realtà ho un'altra canzone per te, l'ho scritta qualche giorno fa e mi piacerebbe cantartela." Regola il volume della chitarra e inizia a suonare e cantare. La canzone parla di come lei si sia innamorata di Maura e del fatto che non riesce ad esprimere a parole i suoi sentimenti Maura si siede davanti al palco, quasi si commuove, nessuno aveva mai fatto qualcosa di così dolce e romantico per lei prima. Jane ha gli occhi lucidi, emoziona anche lei poter cantare una canzone alla ragazza che ama. Scende le scale del palco e si siede davanti a Maura suonando il suo assolo e guardandola dritta negli occhi mentre lei la guarda suonare sentendo il suo cuore battere sempre più forte, non ci può credere che una ragazza fantastica come Jane possa essere interessata a lei.

Quando ha finito di suonare, si sgancia la tracolla della chitarra e l'appoggia sull'erba e prende le mani di Maura. "Questo è solo l'inizio." Sorride.

"Sei una ragazza meravigliosa lo sai?." Ricambia il sorriso guardandola negli occhi.

"Grazie." Sorride accarezzandole il dorso delle mani con i pollici. "Ora se mi vuoi seguire con la mia bellissima carrozza." Indica la macchina ridacchiando. "Voglio portarti in un posto."

"Con piacere." Sorride stringendo la sua mano e dandole un bacio dolce sulla guancia.

Le due ragazze si alzano e vanno in macchina e Jane mette in moto, guidando fino a casa sua. Quando arrivano parcheggia la macchina in garage e prendendo Maura per mano la conduce nel giardino sul retro, dove ha messo una tenda tutta illuminata da luci bianche. "Diciamo che per tutto il tuo compleanno ho avuto un aiutante, ovvero Barry, che mi ha aiutata tantissimo a gestire tutto questo, altrimenti non ci sarei mai riuscita da sola."

"Mio dio Jane è bellissimo." Sorride con gli occhi lucidi. "Non posso credere che tu abbia fatto tutto questo per me. Ringrazieròanche Barry, di sicuro."

"Forza andiamo." La porta dentro la tenda dove c'è una parte con un materasso ad acqua con sopra lenzuola bellissime e una parte con un tavolino basso e alcuni cuscini. "Voglio offrirti la cena, immagino che tu non abbia mangiato molto, eri impegnata a ballare e stare con gli amici.

"È vero." Sorride sedendosi sul cuscino." E' tutto così perfetto."

"Solo il meglio per te. Vado a prendere la cena in casa, aspettami qui." Corre in casa e prende quello che ha preparato la sera precedente e lo porta nella tenda. "Spero ti piaccia il pasticcio di pollo, mi ha aiutato mamma a farlo." Sorride appoggiandolo sul tavolo. "E poi abbiamo anche dei cannoli." Li appoggia.

"Dio sembrano deliziosi!." Sorride iniziando a mangiare quando Jane si è seduta." E lo sono!" Le accarezza la mano libera sopra il tavolo.

"Grazie." Sorride ed inizia a mangiare intrecciando le dita con quele di Maura.

"Mi piaci molto Jane." Dice sorridendo dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

Jane solleva lo sguardo. "Mi piaci molto anche tu Maura." Sorride dolcemente. Maura sorride arrossendo e poi torna con lo sguardo sul piatto. Jane finisce di mangiare il pollo e poi prende un cannolo e lo morde cercando di non sporcarsi. Mentre la ragazza davanti a lei sorride alla scena mentre magia senza nemmeno far cadere una briciola*

"Si vede che non sei italiana. Noi ci sporchiamo con qualsiasi cosa mangiamo." Ride pulendosi la bocca.

"Ma ti immagini mia madre? Se non avessi imparato a non sporcarmi mi avrebbe mandata in collegio!"

"Oddio no!" Suote la testa. "Che brutta cosa, poi non ti avrei conosciuta."

"Allora oltre a Barry devo ringraziare anche mia madre."

"Oh si e io devo ringraziarla per averti messa al mondo."

"Um, più o meno, mettiamola così." Ride. "Sono stata adottata."

"Oh Maura scusami, io-" Abbassa lo sguardo. "non lo sapevo, insomma hai i suoi stessi occhi."

Maura scoppia a ridere e le stringe dolcemente la mano. "Ehi non preoccuparti, è vero, io e mia madre siamo molto simili nonostante non sia sua figlia biologica, ma stai tranquilla, non è un problema per me parlarne o cose del genere."

"Bene, mi sento meno in colpa adesso." Sorride accarezzandole la mano. "Ma sono convinta che hai avuto lo stesso amore di una mamma naturale, i tuoi genitori sono molto gentili e premurosi."

"È vero, lo sono, sono stata molto fortunata." Jane si sposta sedendosi vicino a Maura e l'abbraccia in silenzio. Maura stringe le sue braccia attorno a Jane e le dà un bacio sui capelli." Sei tanto bella." Jane sorride accarezzandole la schiena "Tu." Poi le sposta un po' i capelli iniziando a baciarle il collo.

"Maura chiude gli occhi e sente il suo respiro che diventa subito più affannoso e cerca di calmarlo mentre le labbra di Jane le provocano piacevoli brividi lungo la schiena.

"Dio hai un profumo meraviglioso." Sorride con le labbra contro il suo collo. Maura sorride ad occhi chiusi e le accarezza una gamba avvicinandosi a lei. Jane da piccoli baci salendo fino ad arrivare con le labbra a pochi centimetri da quelle di Maura." Sei quello che ho sempre cercato." Le accarezza la guancia e la bacia dolcemente e poi Maura prende il viso di Jane tra le mani ricambiando il bacio sorridendo. "Non ho mai provato quello che provo per te."

"Neanch'io." Sorride guardandola negli occhi. "E mai lo proverò per qualcuno che non sia tu."

"È il compleanno migliore che abbia mai avuto." Maura appoggia le mani sui suoi fianchi e la tira verso di sè baciandola dolcemente.

Jane ricambia il bacio sorridendo. "Ne sono felice.

"Mmm sei dolce." Sorride leccandosi le labbra.

"Merito dei cannoli!" Ridacchia.

"Eh già!" Le da tanti piccoli baci sulle labbra e Jane sorride ad ogni bacio e poi la prende per mano, si alzano e la porta sul materasso." E' il momento di guardare le stelle." Si sdraia e le indica il tetto della tenda dove c'è un rettangolo di plastica trasparente, dove si può ammirare il cielo stellato. Maura si sdraia vicino a lei e intreccia le sue dita con quelle di Jane, ma non riesce a smettere di guardarla.

"Ho detto che è il momento di guardare le stelle, non Jane." Ridacchia girandosi verso Maura.

"Scusa.." Sorride mordendosi un labbro e mettendosi a pancia in su per guadare le stelle, ma continua a controllare Jane con la coda dell'occhio. Jane le da un bacio sulla guancia e poi si rimette a guardare il cielo. "Nessuna di quelle stelle è bella quanto te sai? Le ho guardate tanto a lungo da quando ti ho conosciuta, ma non ho visto la bellezza che vedo in te.

"Ma come fai? Dici sempre la cosa giusta al momento giusto."

"Sono un'artista" Jane la guarda e Maura si gira sul fianco e le da un bacio accarezzandole il viso.

"Non riesci proprio a smettere di guardarmi vero?" Ricambia il bacio accarezzandole il fianco.

"No, non ci riesco proprio."

"Ti voglio Maura, devi saperlo, non voglio correre, ma sento che ti voglio."

Maura inizia a respirare più affannosamente, guardando Jane." Io.. Anche io ti voglio." Le guarda le labbrae J ane porta una mano sulla gonna del vestito di Maura e piano la solleva fino ad accarezzarle le cosce. La bionda la bacia avvicinandosi di più e accarezzandole la schiena. La chitarrista ricambia il bacio con tanta passione e infila una mano nelle mutande di Maura iniziando a stuzzicarla il clitoride

"Oh.." Maura fa un piccolo gemito e poi si aggrappa alle spalle di Jane baciandole il collo. Jane si avvicina al suo orecchio e sussura." Buon compleanno principessa." Infila piano un dito dentro Maura iniziando a muoverlo e la festeggiata inizia ad ansimare sempre più intensamente. "Oh Jane.." si stringe a Maura sempre di più, vuole sentirla completamente e lei geme di piacere aggrappandosi, non ha mai provato nulla di simile.

Jane aggiunge un dito e aumenta il ritmo. "Sei fantastica." Maura geme più forte e dopo pochi istanti viene con un orgasmo che la fa leggermente tremare.

Jane toglie le dita e l'abbraccia accarezzandole i capelli con l'altra mano." Tutto okay?" Le da un bacio sulla fronte.

"Tutto molto okay." Sussurra quando riprende fiato." S ei...wow!"

"Grazie." Sorride dandole qualche bacio sulla testa, però Maura si solleva con il viso e la bacia con passione e poi appoggia la testa sul suo petto, dandole tanti piccoli baci.

"Quante volte nei film la figlia dei padroni di casa s'innamora di un servo?"

"Non siamo in un film adesso." Sorride mettendosi sopra di lei per baciarle meglio il collo e il petto." E tu sei una chitarrista sexy."

"Nessuno me l'ha mai detto sai?" Sorride chiudendo gli occhi. "Mi fanno solo due moine e poi mi scrivono il loro numero su pezzi di tovagliolo."

Maura continua a baciarla infilando le mani sotto il vestito per accarezzarle la pancia. "Sono sicura che tutti lo pensano, che tu sia sexy."

"Grazie." Sorride mordendosi il labbro. "Ma non tutti possono avermi."

Maura sale con le mani accarezzandole il seno infilando le dita sotto il suo reggiseno. "Io posso averti?"

"Puoi avermi quando vuoi." La guarda.

"Mi piace sentirtelo dire. "Sorride e alzandole il vestito le sfila il reggiseno baciandole il seno lentamente mentre le sue mani scendono. Jane si sfila completamente il vestito e poi si allunga con le mani dietro la schiena di Maura e le tira giù la zip. Maura si toglie il vestito e rimanendo il biancheria continua a baciarla mentre le sue mani accarezzano le cosce di Jane e tirando piano il bordo delle sue mutande. Jane le tira su il viso per il mento e la bacia con passione per cercare di non far sentire che sta ansimando dalla voglia. L'altra ragazza le abbassa le mutande con una mano e quando lei si stacca dalle sue labbra si sistema in mezzo alle sue gambe. Lentamente le bacia le cosce mentre con una mano le toglie le mutande e poi mettendo le braccia sotto le sue gambe inizia a leccarla lentamente, ma profondamente*

"Oddio!" Jane inarca un po' la schiena. "Mio dio è stupendo!" Le appoggia una mano sulla testa. Maura continua aumentando in ritmo e profondità e accarezzandole le cosce

Jane alza un po' i toni dei suoi gemiti e guida con la mano Maura. "Non mi sono mai sentita così." Sorride chiudendo gli occhi. La bionda sorride e va più veloce, ama sentire i gemiti di Jane lei però non ce la fa più e si solleva sulla braccia prima di ricadere all'indietro con un gemito pazzesco che costringe Maura a rallentare e poi si stacca baciandole il corpo fino a risalire alle sue labbra, si lecca le labbra e poi la bacia.

Jane ricambia il bacio. "Quanto sei bella." Le accarezza il viso. "E anche brava, avrai studiato su qualche libro come fare, visto che ti piace tanto studiare il corpo umano."

"Conosco tutti i segreti." Fa l'occhiolino.

Jane l'abbraccia ribaltandola e mettendosi su di lei. "Oh bene, sarò io a beneficiarne." Sorride e le riempie il viso di baci mentre Maura scoppia a ridere gridando aiuto e lei ride poi appoggiando la fronte sulla sua. "Rimani qui a dormire?"

"Siii." Sorride abbracciandola e nascondendo la testa nel suo collo.

"Awww!" Sorride a si sistema per bene accanto a lei tenendola fra le braccia e tira su il lenzuolo per coprire i loro corpi.

Buonanotte Jane." Sorride dandole un bacio sul collo.

"Buonanotte Maura." Sorride e le da un bacio fra i capelli prima di staccare tutte le luci. "E ancora buon compleanno." Chiude gli occhi e si addormentano con le stelle che brillano su di loro.

* * *

 **Allora ragazzi, questa inizialmente era una fanfiction di sei capitoli, ma abbiamo decido di renderla un po' una fiaba corta, visto che quasi la sembra con Jane che pensa che Maura sia la sua principessa, quindi l'abbiamo divisa con la prima parte che raccontava del loro primo incontro e di come il rapporto si è sviluppato, e invece nella seconda parte c'è la parte finale che è la dichiarazione d'amore. Non sapremo mai come proseguirà la loro vita di coppia, però infondo a noi piaceva lasciarle in quella tenda a godersi il momento. Speriamo vi sia piaciuta, è una cosa un po' diversa, tanto per non scrivere la solita fanfiction. Grazie di averla letta. -Rachele & Irene**


End file.
